


The Warrior Prince and the Morningstar

by nickkove (ttkove)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Enemies, Gay, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Slow Burn, elemental powers, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttkove/pseuds/nickkove
Summary: The first time Lucifel met Mikael, the latter swooped in to save him from certain death. It all went smoothly from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't your usual angels/Heaven story. Actually, it's more fantasy. Just using certain things and adding others from my own imagination. To be continued.

The first time I saw him he jumped in front of me and the approaching shaydim intent on killing me. He looked magnificent swinging his sword, impaling one and next moment beheading another. 

He was a true warrior, calm in the face of danger, cutting enemies down calmly and precisely. I, for all I was my brother’s secret weapon, had troubles controlling my power—and sometimes, like now, I had trouble drawing on it at all. But he didn’t need powers. All he had was his sword, not even any armour, and yet he slaughtered all seven shaydim I’d inadvertently walked right in the path of. 

I shuffled back, away from the black blood covering the grassy ground. Not because I was afraid of him—he’d just saved my life after all, but because I didn’t want to be in the way. 

Someone grabbed hold of me from behind and I yelped in surprise and fear. I saw him glancing over his shoulder, eyes widening slightly as he realised I was still in danger. He swung around, made for me—and then everything around me exploded in bright light. 

The shaydim that had grabbed me was flung off me, hitting a tree behind me with a loud crack as his spine gave out. My saviour—because that’s what he was—was also caught by my unstable power, being flung back. He hadn’t been as close however, and he didn’t hit anything but grassy ground, so he survived. 

He rolled over with a groan, sword lying at his side. 

I drew in a deep breath, centring myself, and then I ran forward. “Apologies!” I slipped on blood but made it to his side, where I crouched down beside him. 

He pushed up with his hands, glancing up at me from under messy, red hair. “Seems you didn’t need my help after all.” 

“I cannot control it.” I reached out to him, wanting to help but not sure how much I’d inadvertently hurt him, so I only clenched my hands and rested them in my lap. “Again, apologies.” 

“Nothing to apologise for.” He pushed up onto his knees, dragged a hand through his already messy hair, then he grinned. “That wasn’t too bad, what you did. What’s your affinity?” 

“Light,” I said, staring into his eyes. They were a swirling mass of red, orange, and yellow. It dawned on me slowly that I wasn’t the only with powers—his eyes told me his affinity was fire, yet he’d fought and killed the shaydim with only his sword. 

“Ahhh.” He nodded. “I’ve never met anyone with an affinity for light, so I couldn’t place the eyes.” 

Well, an affinity for light _was_ rather rare, even in my clan. Speaking of clans… he wasn’t of mine. And with those eyes… I could guess where he belonged. “I won’t tell anyone of this if you don’t,” I offered meekly. 

“Hmm?” He looked at me earnestly. 

I swallowed. Hadn’t he realised we were from opposing clans? That we were, essentially, just as much enemies as the shaydim he’d killed for me? “Thank you for saving my life.” He bowed my head, hands clenching my tunic in my lap. “I won’t forget it.” 

I saw his hand move to pick up his sword and he cheated it quickly before he rose. _Well, at least he sheathed it, so that means he’s not going to use it on me._ Not everyone would save the life of a member of an opposing clan, and if they did by mistake, they wouldn’t be so gracious when the mistake was discovered. 

His hand came into my field of vision again, this time stretched out to me. 

I lifted my head slowly, and when he only continued to grin, I took it. He hauled me on my feet and I managed not to stumble up against him. 

“So you can’t control your powers, huh?” His hand slipped from mine and I realised belatedly I’d held on to it for too long. “It’s because you lack confidence. You’re afraid of it.” 

“I’m not—”

“You are,” he interrupted. 

I flushed, glancing away, then back at him again because apparently I couldn’t stop looking at him. He was… so vivid, so full of life and colour. And yes, he had confidence, whereas I lacked it. 

He held his hand out, palm up and for a second I wondered if I was supposed to take his hand again… but then a small ball of flame lit up and hovered above it. 

I sucked in air. “You—” How could he have that much control? 

“It’s all about being confident. Trusting in your power, yet knowing you can snuff it if it so much as dares to fire up more than I allow it to.” Move moved his fingers and the little ball of fire moved with them. “Then again, the primary circle is always easier to manage than the tertiary circle, isn’t it?” 

I blinked, taking a moment to realise what he was talking about. All powers had ranking. The primary circle contained the four natural elements, whereas the secondary circle consisted of the elements that bridged the gap between the primary. The tertiary circle consisted of opposing forces; light and shadow, time and space. They were vast, and no one knew much about them except they were extremely difficult to control. Then at last there was the inner circle, consisting of the ether; the only power we knew less about than the tertiary circle. 

It was hard to study it when all clans were fighting each other, leaving only certain powers available. And while my clan tended to produce offsprings of the tertiary circle, we weren’t even close to knowing everything about our powers. 

He seemed to be proficient in his though. He had no problems controlling that flame. It didn’t light up out of control, it stayed the same size it had been when he first lit it. 

“You can probably do this with light too,” he said, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

“How’d you learn that amount of control?” Not even my brother could control his powers that much, and he was the prodigal one. 

“I had a great teacher.” He grinned wider. “I could teach you, if you want. I mean, I recon I could, anyway. Fire and light… They’re not that much different, I suppose.” 

He was full of surprises this one. “You do realise we’re from different clans?” 

“Sure.” He glanced around quickly, as if to check for enemies. But the only enemies around were the dead shaydim he’d slaughtered earlier. Their blood was still thick around their bodies. They’d disintegrate in a while, but for now they lay slumped in their own toxic blood. “Are you planning on fighting me?” 

“No.” Of course not. “But I might have to someday.” 

“I’d gladly take on a worthy opponent,” was all he had to say about that. “But I’d prefer that someone had their powers under control. Else what would be the point? An accidental death because you couldn’t hold it in? Hah, no, I’d rather face you when you’ve honed that power of yours. _Then_ we can see who’s best. As for now, obviously that’s me.” 

Maybe this one was too confident. Surely I would never end up like that, even if I could manage the level of control he had just displayed. 

“So what you say?” He closed his hand, effectively snuffing the flame, then he opened it again and held it out close to me. “Want me to teach you? All in secret, obviously.” 

No one else could teach me. Nether of my brothers managed to help me get the light under control, nor anyone else in the clan. But maybe this one could? He certainly had the confidence for it. 

“I’m in.” And we clasped hands on it. 

“Say,” he said, still holding my hand. “What’s your name?” 

“Lucifel,” I offered before I managed to think twice about it. I hoped he hadn’t heard about me… but then again, I’d never once been in battle with anyone. My powers were too unstable for that. Yahweh kept me locked up tight, which was one of the reasons I’d finally run off to be by myself for a little bit to sort my thoughts out. 

Of course, that hadn’t worked so well as I ran into a group of shaydim… but once this one showed up things had run rather smoothly, I’d say. I’d even managed to find someone who could possibly teach me some level of control. So hopefully I wouldn’t end up blowing us all up in the end. 

“I’m Mikael.” He jabbed his thumb against his chest, grinning wryly. “Nice to meet you, Luci.” 

“Don’t call me—” I shut up, face flushing almost as red as his hair and eyes. No one had ever called me by anything but my given name before. It felt sort of nice that he didn’t, to be honest. Using a pet name… that was sort of intimate. But so was this, our own little secrets. Two young men from two opposing clans… friends? Could I call us that? I’d like to. I didn’t have many friends, after all. And he seemed like a good friend to have.


End file.
